Prueblood Mania
by rheaxxx1603
Summary: Jasmine Ivory is from a pureblood family and grows up in a time where being a pureblood is frowned upon . James is a half blood and a potter when these two meet will they break the rules to be together


'Are you listening to me Jasmine'? My mother questioned. I blinked and looked at her. She was looking at me with annoyance. "No I was listening mother, you were talking about etiquette and sitting like a lady'' I said with as much sarcasm as I had and just to annoy my mother ,I kicked of my pumps and propped my feet on her new and expensive coffee table. Her eyes bulged like they always did when she was angry. I was always annoying my mother by playing tricks and pranks on her and father and the rest of the staff that worked in our mansion. Don't get me wrong I loved my mother but It was always amusing to see her angry. Finally my mother regained her composure and took a deep breath. I was always amazed how quickly she became calm. 'Darling I have some good news' she said sweetly. I looked at her blankly trying to remember events that were coming up at the end of July I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know mother. What's happening? I questioned not really interested at all but my mother was practically vibrating from excitement 'you're going to Hogwarts' she screamed. I was in shock because I had been home schooled since I was eleven since I had not received my Hogwarts letter. I remember that day very clearly in my mind. Since I was an only child my parents were as excited as I was to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I woke up at 7am on July 1st that morning so I could collect the letter from the family owl Dexter. As the clock ticked by and no post had come I was getting more and more anxious. I was thinking that maybe my letter got mixed up with someone else's or that the date had changed for sending out the letters. My parents found me curled up in a ball sobbing my eyes out later that day. I was embarrassed. My family are purebloods and had served the dark lord during the second wizarding war. They never speak of their involvement in the war with me but when their family friends come over they would sometimes talk after dinner. I was always left to babysit their bratty children so I couldn't listen in. My parents found out the reason I didn't get my acceptance letter was because my parents were death eaters and that a lot of pureblood children were denied acceptance to Hogwarts as well. It was forbidden in my house to mention Harry Potter. All I know about the war was that the Dark lord thought that muggleborns or Mudbloods as my parents call them privately and that they didn't deserve the magic that they had and he wanted to wipe them out of existence. I thought that the Dark Lord was mad because I did research one day when I was bored and discovered if wizards didn't mate with muggles we would be extinct. When I told my parents my discoveries they told me to never speak of it again and I would be in danger if I did. My mother cleared her throat. I jumped because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot she was there. 'Is it real' I whispered. She didn't say anything but handed me a brown envelope. At first all I saw was the Hogwarts crest with the houses symbol stamped on it. I ripped the letter open. I read it out loud.

 _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Order of merlin 1st class and member of the order of the phoenix

Dear Ms Ivory,

We are pleased to inform you that you finally have a place and been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment .Term begins on 1 September .We await your owl by no later than 31 July. We will send a teacher for you so you can collect your books from Diagon Alley. ENCLOSED are a list of rules you must follow while attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Deputy headmistress

RULES

Calling a student offensive names for example Mudblood, half blood, half breed is strictly forbidden and the student will be rewarded detention immediately.

Hexes and spells used in the hallways or houses is forbidden.

Our caretaker Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the list of 1001 items from Weasleys wizard wheezes are strictly forbidden and you check the list of items on the office door.

Frist years should note the forbidden forest is out of bounds and is forbidden to all pupils.

First years are allowed to bring brooms only if they have experience in flying and should contact Teddy Lupin our flying instructor to see if they are capable and allowed to fly.

A remembrance day will be held on the 31st of October and every student is expected to attend

The correct uniform must be worn (see list supplied).

Work and homework must be completed to the Professor's standard.

Taunting or pranking another student or teacher you will receive a detention immediately

Dogs are not allowed.

Be respectable towards others.

No music is to be played during study hours.

Breakfast is at 8.00 to 8.50 lunch 1.00 to 2.00 am and dinner 6.00 to 7.00 pm.

Food is forbidden in classrooms.

Those wishing to join Dumbledore's Army contact Neville Longbottem.

Your house is like your family any rule breaking and you will lose points at the end of the year and the house with the most points at the end of the year will be rewarded the house cup.

Thank you and I look forward to meeting you.

Hermione Granger.

I was overwhelmed. I handed my letter to my mother who had tears in her eyes as she read threw the letter silently. Suddenly she hugged me so tight I thought I was going to stop breathing. It was the first time I seen her be proud of me. "Mother ''I said quietly. She looked up at me "Did I get those rules because I'm a pureblood and you and father were death eaters?'' I asked. She didn't answer me for a few moments and I saw her face and mix of emotions passed by her face anger sadness and regret. I must be dreaming my mother never feels regret about anything as far as I knew .Finally she answered 'Yes dear the rules are there so you don't become like us adults and make the mistakes we did I'm going to check on the dinner the cooks prepared you should wash up your father will be home soon' she said sadly. She masked her face so it showed no sadness and walked out of the lounge where we were having our morning lessons before all the excitement. My family weren't very dark but my gran parents or my parents never really trusted Albus Dumbledore and the Order of phoenix. My parents were in Slytherin and were pressured to join The Dark Lord and after the war everyone who had any involvement with He who must not be named were shunned and treated horribly. I didn't understand the Ministry's way of thinking but everyone knew that the golden trio had power over everything in the Wizarding world. Even though I didn't go to school I still was forced to learn about the achievements of Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley nee Granger and Ron Weasley. The Wizarding world loved the heroes who saved them from the evil dark lord and wanted to know everything about their lives. Every morning when you opened the Daily Prophet there would be a large article about their lives and their children's life. There was no hope in avoiding them when they were pushed in your face every day.

When it was six o clock I went down to the main dining room that seated twelve. Mother and Father were already sitting at the table. My father owns his own business since he was denied work at the ministry on suspension of using dark magic to get a job. He spent a few months sulking until he decided to be independent and start a business. My father owns the best clothing store called Expectations. It's very popular and loads of people come there because the clothes and less expensive and fashionable. 'PRINCESS' my father cheered 'I am so proud of you, my little girl going to Hogwarts' he sang with a huge grin on his face he gave me a big bear hug. Unlike my mother father was very affectionate even though he grew up as a pureblood. 'Dad' I moaned 'stop you're embarrassing' He burst out laughing .My father William Ivory was a young father at the age of nineteen and he married my mother Adelaide because they were school sweethearts and he wanted to be part of my life. A few years after the war when I was five they were married and are still happily in love I was their flower girl 'Princess I have a deal to make with you' he said finally releasing me from the hug. 'What' I questioned immediately becoming weary 'I want you to try follow the rules to the best of your ability because some children at Hogwarts might try and sabotage your life at Hogwarts and study hard. I want at least a exceed expectations from you.' He said sighing 'I'll try my best' I promised. My father sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Jasmine you have been accepted to Hogwarts on a partial scholarship that means you have to have good behaviour and grades or the scholarship might be taken from you. Do you understand what that means'? I did understand what it meant that the ministry was only accepting students who would work quietly and not cause trouble .I nodded

James pov

'Are up yet'? my mum shouted as she made her way into my bedroom. 'Nearly' I moaned into the pillow and sheets. I sat up and stretched my arms and ruffled my hair. My black hair was messed up as usual and I looked at the time. It was nine am. I considered it an offence waking up before eleven on the holidays. I groaned loudly my mum laughed at me 'Rise and shine sleepy head. Breakfast is ready and the whole family is going to Diagon Alley for school shopping' she said brightly I rushed around my room in my boxers freezing and put on my dark blue jeans and Gryffindor hoodie. I caught the smell of pancakes and rushed downstairs. I scowled when I saw my family already seated. Albus my younger brother was reading a book about goblins and their history .He tried explaining to me what the book was about last night but I don't remember at all because it was so boring. 'Hello Albie, Lils how are you this morning?' I asked .They hated the nicknames I gave them so I always tried to use them as often as possible so I could annoy them further. They glared at me. My father cleared his throat warningly. 'So' my mum said brightly 'the plan today is that we will meet everyone in Diagon Alley and we will buy the supplies together I trust you not to go down Knock turn Alley 'she said 'yes mum' we all coursed back and she smiled at us

Diagon Alley James pov 3 o clock

After posing for as many pictures as I could and singing my autograph until my hand went numb I was starving but I still needed to buy my robes and the one new book for my OWLS called the dark forces rising which I thought was stupid because my dad got rid of lord Voldy pants and the rest of his Death Munches a long time ago but when I told my dad that I thought defence against the dark arts was a waste of time he got very angry and I was grounded for a week so I never mentioned it again

'Hi James' my cousin Fred asked me. I nodded back .Fred and I were basically forced to become friends when I parents pushed us to play together at the family dinners. We became better friends when we both discovered a liking towards pranking our parents. I have made great memories with Fred when we turned our cousin Molly into a chicken and afterwards we all called her chicken Molly. It was hilarious and better yet she didn't speak to us for two weeks. It was beautiful.

'HEY FRED' I shouted 'how are you mate? Listen mate I have a great idea for a new prank we could do'

'James will you shut up for a moment! Did you hear about the new pureblood girl going to be in our year?' I was confused because when something happens I was normally the first to know

'Well where is she'? I questioned. 'I don't know where she is' he answered. I saw my mum and dad and ran over to them. 'Hi mum and dad there's going to be a new pureblood starting in our year' .I was when they looked at each other and were angry 'who is starting this year'? my dad muttered 'I don't know' I exclaimed


End file.
